


Intricate

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, In the works, Korrasami Anniversary, Maybe angsty but not really, Maybe at the end, More Feels, Not Particularly Fluffy, Starts at Reunion episode, Tribute, elaborate, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In-tri-cate (ĭn′trĭ-kĭt) adj.</p><p>1.  Having many complexly arranged elements; elaborate: an intricate pattern; an intricate procedure.</p><p>2.  Difficult to understand, analyze, or solve for having many interconnected elements.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It's more than <b>just</b> that, to be honest.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

Korra's hands felt clammy. She's such an invalid with things like this. Maybe it wasn't really her fault, though. She _had_ been sheltered more than half her life. It shouldn't be her fault for being so nervous. Then again, she was always nervous with stuff like this.

But other than her frayed nerves, she knew she was excited. She was back in Republic City. And Asami's on the other side of that hotel door.

Korra looked up at the building and inhaled deeply through her nose, trying to get rid of her churning stomach (that wasn't about food for once) and to calm her pounding heart.

Man, she's so nervous it was almost funny. This was Asami. Her _best friend_! Why would she be so nervous?

Korra knew the answers herself. But still, it did nothing to placate her worries.

She felt guilty because she didn't answer her letters. Well, she did. But 1 out of 30? She'd be pretty upset herself. And she felt bad. She promised to be gone a few weeks but it's been _three_ years. Tenzin said that Asami had wanted to go on a search when it was declared she was missing, but her workload had stopped her. She had been so worried for Korra. Most of all, she felt sorry for not taking Asami's offer to come along in the South with her even if she knew that it was selfish.

Republic City needed Asami Sato to run Future Industries. Just walking around earlier to here proved that. She did feel like this was Asami's City. The Satomobiles were looking fiercer. Some official buildings looked like Asami made it herself; she probably did. Even some roads and bridges had logos of her company. The City was sprawling with so much upgrades, it kinda made her head spin. Was that really just three years?

Still she had always wondered what would have happened had she accepted her offer to come along.

_"Are you sure you don't want some company in the Southern Water Tribe? I'm happy to come with you."_

_"No... I appreciate it, but I'll only be gone a couple of weeks. A little time alone will be good for me."_

After everything that Korra's done to Asami, she wasn't sure if the engineer would still accept her with open arms. Spirits know Korra would probably punch herself in the gut. Well, the old Korra would. So much has happened and changed. Korra doesn't feel like the same person at all.

Guilt and something else unfamiliar gnaws at her stomach when she remembers,

_"I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk, or, anything."_

Or anything, huh?

For some reason, her cheeks feel warm and Korra slaps herself with both hands.

"Focus, Korra."

She rubs her palms together and smiles absently. She was wearing her Tribal colors again and it felt like coming home too. It filled her with comfort and warmth that she'd missed the past six months. But she had to go through what she did. She wouldn't be any better now if she hadn't. There was still a lot to fix, but Korra felt better already. The defeat with Kuvira was a slip but she felt it was still a part of that. The hallucinations, she'll deal with in a bit. For now, she had other concerns to worry about. She wished things will run smoothly from here on out. There was a Kuvira problem, sure. But she hoped that the Team Avatar can kick ass together again.

She reminds herself that if she stayed standing there like an idiot then nothing was gonna happen. So she steeled herself and walked past the open doors and into the cool llobby of the hotel.

She found Asami pretty easily. It was probably next to impossible not to notice her. She always had that 'look-at-me' sort of presence even without saying anything. And that was even before she became a business woman. It was intensely magnified now. That was probably useful, what with being a CEO now and all. She could imagine people trying to bend over backwards to please the woman they've ridiculed over her father's mistakes and almost laughed. Serves them right.

Asami Sato was wearing her usual deep reds and gray. She'd lost the barette in place of a more mature, braided sort of ponytail. she had grown taller, more fit and filled out her clothes nicely. Hotter, if that was even possible. (To Asami, almost anything was possible, she had long since learned.)

Korra almost walked out again. It was so unfair that someone can look so good just sitting and reading a magazine with not a care in the world about how nerve wracked she was.

 _Deep breaths, Korra_ , she told herself. _It's just Asami!_

Somehow, saying 'just Asami' felt wrong to her but she nodded once to herself and again takes a deep breath. Korra made her way to the elder woman with shaking hands.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," she manages and the smile she receives in return is blinding. It makes her as happy as she was sorry.

"Only three years."

Korra almost winces.

_"Dear Korra. I miss you. It's not the same in Republic City without you..."_

_Foot in mouth disease much, Korra?_ The Avatar thinks as she mentally bitch slaps herself for her stupidity.

But Asami gets up and hugs Korra and she melts. Asami's familiar warmth and scent overtake her senses and she feels like she could cry again.

"It's so good to see you again," Asami says and Korra hugs her tighter before she pulls back a bit.

"You too."

"And I'm loving the hair."

Again, for some unknown reason, Korra blushes and she touches her hair consciously. Her brain screams at her, _return the compliment, idiot!_

And like some real retard, she bursts out, "thanks. You're looking snazzy as always."

_Snazzy? **SNAZZY?** Really, Korra? Snazzy? Ugh._

Korra has no time to think of anything else because Asami just smiles her kind aw-you're-such-a-dork smile and pulls her out of the lobby.

"Come on. Mako got us a table at the restaurant."

She follows her. Right. Mako.

She decides to talk more to Asami later. She was back now. She wasn't going anywhere. And Korra desperately feels that she needs Asami to know that.

Every unfinished business with Asami was on her priority list. She wasn't really sure what they are honestly, it was still confusing, but she knows Asami probably feels the same. So they'll sort this out.

It's unsettling how she feels like she's made so much mistakes to Asami that she wants to run and hide and yet she doesn't want Asami to let her hand go. She's thankful that Asami doesn't until after Mako was in view.

For now, she lets herself be tugged by Asami to the restaurant. Her hand is warm and comforting in Korra's.

She's glad she's back.


	2. Mending Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lunch date doesn't go quite as planned... of course it didn't.

"What's going on with you two?"

There's a few seconds of silence.

Ironic how _Mako_ of all people would be the first one to ask. Funny how Korra wasn't sure what to say to that. Besides, she thinks Asami doesn't either, by the way she avoids their eyes.

Asami shouldn't have to say _anything_ , really. It was because of her request that she didn't tell them that she wrote back to Asami, even if it was just once. Korra knew how unfair it was. Mako and Bolin were her first friends in Republic City. Without them, she would still probably be a helpless (sort of) Water Tribe girl lost in the City. The world would have been screwed three times over without them, too. Literally.

Maybe the Red Lotus would have killed her. Maybe she wouldn't even get to face Zaheer or Unalaq. Maybe Amon has already taken her bending away and she was _really_ the worst Avatar ever. She owed Mako and Bolin so much...

"I wrote to Asami while I was away. I asked her not to tell you," Korra admits hesitantly, feeling Mako's eyes burning on her as she spoke. "I'm sorry"

"Well, why didn't you ever write to me? Or Bolin?" Mako sounded petty, like a kid who had been told he wasn't allowed any cake before dinner. But he had every right to be upset, she knew.

But the thing is, she couldn't talk to them like she could with Asami.

She couldn't take Bolin's happy, overly optimistic responses and his stories of being in the front lines with Kuvira. He was doing _something_ while she was wasting away in her bed. She couldn't take Mako's passive and awkward answers. He always tried to tiptoe around the matter. She couldn't blame hi on that either. She didn't like thinking about it. She couldn't stand the pitiying looks and whispers they think she wouldn't hear just because she was in a wheelchair. She couldn't even take the Tenzin and his family's letters; kind, generous and uplifting as they were, they only made her feel useless. They voiced out the things Korra tried desperately not to think of.

_What a shame **you** of all people had to be the Avatar._

Asami's letters were different comforts she appreciated. They grounded her. Told her the world was moving on and that she was waiting to welcome her back along with the rest of the world, no matter how long it took. It kept her sane. The world was waiting for her. It hasn't abondoned her. Asami was patient and understanding and she always knew what to say even when Korra sent nothing back. Korra felt safer and more secure talking to Asami. She needed a best friend.

She was thankful for her other friends and the rest of her family, definitely! But it just wasn't what she needed then.

And Korra has never been good with words.

"I don't know. I guess ... I didn't know what to say."

Mako sits back on his chair, slightly slouched and crosses his arms. His lips were in a tight line.

"'Hello' would have been nice."

She looks at her own hands under the table uneasily. This wasn't the reunion she had in mind today. But she knew coming back like this would have repercussions. It wasn't Mako's fault for being upset about it.

Wu cuts in and says, "Mako, if it makes you feel any better, she didn't write me either."

Mako's eyes flash, angry and irritated with the whole situation.

"Why would she ..." Mako sighs in defeat. "Never mind."

Korra almost feels grateful for the Prince. Korra may not like the guy, but he just gave her a few precious seconds to think what to say to Mako. For all that happened over the past three years, Korra just wanted peace. She wanted to go through one conversation without both of them blowing their heads off. He deserved better from her. Especially with this whole Kuvira deal. Mako was one of the few people she could trust to help her.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch, but I'm back now." Korra tries to be more upbeat. Better avoid the trouble. Basic Airbending move, wouldn't Aang be proud. "And I wanna know everything about what's been going on with you two."

She didn't wanna start with her own journey. She's sure they wanted to know, she could read the questions in their faces. She _will_ tell them. But not today. It was best to just steer the conversation elsewhere. She really wasn't ready to talk about anything to do during her past six months or her three years of absence, especially about that defeat with Kuvira. She already had a tough time telling the others back in Air Temple Island. After that long discussion that took most of yesterday, she'd rather hear about what her friends were up to.

Asami takes the lead because Mako was still a grumpy bug.

"Well, I kind of have some big news."

Korra turns to her expectantly. She'd like to make it up to Asami most of all.

Where her friends would write to her from time to time, Asami would write every week. And she always wrote about the city, Korra's second home. She appreciated that. Asami waited the most, she knew. It was unfair leaving her here alone to fix a city that had once shunned her. With barely any friends, let alone family, to be with her.

And yet still, she wrote to Korra: _You're never alone. I'll be here waiting. For anything._ Asami had given Korra something she didn't dare think of. Hope. When darkness took over Korra's life, Asami brought her the small flickering flame of hope. _You'll be okay. You'll see. I believe in you. We all do._

Korra would like to return the favor somehow. Those letters had been the highlightof her stay in the South. She had gone crazy there. Asami was her angel.

She didn't expect the next words from Asami, however.

"I went to visit my father for the first time. He had been writing me letters and I guess I finally felt ready to try and forgive him."

A pang of worry shoots through Korra with each word and settles uncomfortably on her stomach afterwards. The first thought was a wordless and strong concern for Asami's well being. She didn't even see the small smile gracing her best friend's lips.

"You sure you can trust him?" She suddenly says out loud without any thought. "He might just be manipulating you again."

Asami bristles at once and rounds on Korra. "You think I don't know what my _own father_ is capable of?"

"No, I didn't mean..." Korra realizes what she has done and feels apologetic. If she were in Asami's shoes, she was sure she'd want to give Tonraq a second chance too. But she only meant well; Hiroshi Sato _did_ try to kill his own daughter out of his mad lust for revenge.

"You don't get to disappear for three years and then act like you know what's best for me!" Asami rounds on her and Korra feels like wincing and hiding.

She was right, of course. Asami was always right. But the protective feeling doesn't waver once. She feels sorry. She may have said something a little less agressive. But the words were out.

Not for the first time, Korra wishes the White Lotus also taught her diplomacy. It would have saved her a lot of grief. And why couldn't they spare ten minutes a day for something like that?

Again, it is Wu who saves her.

"As much as I'm enjoying this little catch-up, my royal bladder is about to explode." He snaps his fingers and the two girls raise their brows but Mako only looks at him with a face so sour Korra felt amazed he hasn't thrown Wu out a window yet. "Mako, come on, I need you to stand guard."

"I'm not gonna hold your hand every time you have to empty your _'royal bladder'_." Mako snarls back at the Prince. "Go to the bathroom on your own for once."

"Fine," Wu mumbles dejectedly and he walks off.

There is a second of silence and Korra pipes up. Old habit. It wasn't to embarass him or anything. She can't be the only one thinking about it.

"Do you always go to the bathroom with him?"

"I don't go _with_ him, with him! I just stand there in the general vicinity while he... I don't wanna talk about it." Mako slumps again.

The table is quiet and tense the next few minutes. No one looks at each other and Korra berates herself internally for ruining things again. She vaguely wonders if Katara can cure her ever present foot in mouth disease.

It wasn't like she _wanted_ to be gone. It wasn't like she _didn't_ want to write to Mako and Bolin. They were her bestest friends ever. It wasn't like she didn't _trust_ Asami's judgment. She was like, the smartest person Korra knows.

Korra looked at her hands from under the table. She could see Asami's curled fists on either side of her and she could have sighed out loud. She was always messing things up.

They are left to stew in their own thoughts until the waiter serves the octopus fritters. They smell like good food that Korra hadn't had in a while. Sure, she got fed in the Air Temple Island earlier today. But that was lettuce, peas, carrots and bok choi. Pema was amazing but she was Water Tribe. Meat was everything to people from the Poles. But she finds nothing in her wanting to even touch or look at the food. Asami does nothing but give it a hard glare. The lines between her brows have not faded since her outburst. Mako, however looks up and around.

"I wonder what's taking Wu so long. He's not one to miss out on lunch." He looks around once again and sighs. "I'll go check on him."

When he leaves, Korra and Asami share a tired look. Asami turns away. She doesn't seem mad anymore, but she was still upset. Korra frowns at herself. Why is it so hard to apologize? But was she really the wrong one here?

When a minute passes, Asami gets up. She still doesn't look at Korra but her face has smoothed out.

"Boys," she murmurs, tone a little more back to normal. "Let's check it out."

Korra decides to talk to Asami alone later on. She clearly does not want to discuss the topic any further. The least thing she could do is be at Asami's every beck and call for now.

 

Korra takes her hand back from Wu. She was not going to get used to his attitude about asking her out anytime soon.

She walks back to Asami and Mako. Her smile is sheepish.

"Not exactly what I imagined our first day back together."

Kidnapping was definitely not on her plans for today. She wonders if it every other Avatar before her ever had a boring day in their life. Sometimes Korra thinks she can do with a little less excitement. But she'd dreamed about being a fully realized Avatar forever and she doesn't think she can give up. Not when the world needed her. And Korra knew the world needed her, even if it told her thousand lifetimes that it didn't.

That's why she needed to find Raava's light again.

Asami smiles at her as if she knows the turmoil in her head.

"But it was kind of like old times," Asami puts a hand on her hip. "Except for the getting on each other's nerves part."

"Actually, that is like old times for me and Korra."

Korra smiles before she apologizes, "I'm sorry things got so tense earlier."

Asami gives her an encouraging smile and Korra's heart is thankful and light. She was temporarily forgiven. Asami's heart was too pure for her own good sometimes. "It's all right. I guess after being apart for three years, there's bound to be a bit of an adjustment period."

Mako smiles at them in agreement. "Yeah, but it's great to have you back."

Korra feels like she's going to cry. She doesn't deserve friends like this. But she's selfish and greedy and she'd fight the whole world for them.

She looks at Asami and smiles a little wider. "There's no place else I'd rather be."

And when they envelop each other in an embrace, it seemed like even the heartbreaks of the past and all that suffering was lifted off her shoulders. Toph Beifong made her feel better physically, but this was what she needed. What she was looking for.

She felt stronger somehow.

She was still stinging from the defeat with Kuvira. But in the arms of her friends, it doesn't feel like it matters.

She sheds a tear and Asami snuggles closer and Mako squeezes her shoulder. Korra's hand shots up and she holds Prince Wu at bay by his cheek.

This is her homecoming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Anniversary/Christmas/New Year tribute to the Korrasami fandom. Feedback is most appreciated. I feel like there's so much more that I want to add so the Chapter numbers will be Four for the meantime.
> 
> Know that my other Korrasami projects are also still well underway to being written and I have not forgotten them. Just. So. Much. Pressure.


End file.
